Kaamelott : Merlin Lupus
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: En pleine nuit, Merlin repond a l'appel de la nature et des loupis


KAAMELOTT : Merlin Lupus

KAAMELOTT : Merlin Lupus

C'est la nuit, le roi Arthur est endormi, à ses côtés se trouve l'une de ses maitresses, Demetra. Le couple dort lové l'un contre l'autre. Brusquement, un cri étrange retentit dans la nuit.

- OOUUUHAAAAOOOUUUUU !!!!

C'est un hurlement indistinct, ni humain, ni animal. Arthur et Demetra, instinctivement, se séparent pour se tourner vers les bords du lit en s'enfouissant dans les couvertures.

- OOUUUHAAAAOOOUUUUU !!!!

Cette fois-ci, le roi ouvre un œil et dresse la tête. Il reste quelque seconde à écouter les bruits de la nuit, mais rien ne se passe. Arthur repose sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferme les yeux pour se rendormir quand le hurlement se fait de nouveau entendre.

- OOUUUHAAAAOOOUUUUU !!!

Le roi se dresse dans le lit les sens aux aguets, les yeux grands ouverts et tournant les têtes de gauche à droite, à côté de lui, sa maitresse se tourne dans son sommeil.

- OOUUUHAAAAOOOUUUUU !!!

Cette fois-ci, Arthur a bien entendu le hurlement, il repousse les draps et se lève.

- Où allez-vous donc a cette heure , demande Demetra ensommeillée.

- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, rendormez-vous, déclare le roi doucement.

La jeune femme ferme les yeux et se retourne encore une fois.

- OOUUUHAAAAOOOUUUUU !!!

Arthur saisit un chandelier et sort de la chambre. De nouveau le hurlement résonne faiblement dans le couloir. Le roi tend l'oreille pour déterminer la source de cette cacophonie nocturne. Il avance dans le couloir en écoutant attentivement le hurlement qui se fait entendre de plus en plus régulièrement. Le roi change plusieurs fois de direction dans les couloirs, finalement il débouche sur le chemin de ronde des remparts. Dehors la nuit est légèrement fraiche, il n'y a aucun nuage dans le ciel et c'est la pleine Lune. Grâce à la lumière de l'astre céleste, il distingue une silhouette se dressant devant un rempart.

- OOUUUHAAAAOOOUUUUU , hurle la silhouette.

Arthur avance à grands pas vers la forme.

- OOUUUHAAAAOOOUUUUU !!!!

- Non mais ça ne va pas de faire un tel raffut en pleine nuit, proteste le roi.

- Je n'y peux rien, c'est l'appel de la nature, répond la silhouette.

- Merlin !!! C'est vous ?

- Ben oui ! Vous vous attendiez au Pape !?

- Le Pape ?

- Quoi ? C'est pas lui ?

- C'est pas lui quoi ?

- Dont le père Blaise nous rabat les oreilles ?

- Euh si… Mais quel est le rapport avec vous hurlant sur les remparts ?

- Aucun.

- Bon, répond Arthur en prenant une grande inspiration. Qu'est ce que vous foutez en pleine nuit à hurler comme ça ?

- Je réponds aux loups, répond Merlin comme si cela était une évidence.

- Quels loups ? Je n'entends rien.

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est l'appel de la nature.

- Je vais vous en foutre moi de…

- Bonsoir sire, fait le chevalier Perceval, en chemise de nuit, en passant à côté des deux hommes.

- Perceval !!! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là , s'étonne Arthur. Ne me dites pas que c'est l'appel de la nature !

- Oh que si !

- Pardon , fait le roi en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je viens de pisser par-dessus les remparts, ça fait un de ses biens. Cela ne vous arrive jamais ?

- Non !!! Enfin si je pisse par-dessus les remparts aussi.

- Bon voilà qui est fait, je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit sire, Merlin, salut le chevalier avant de s'éloigner.

Arthur se retourne vers le druide.

- Bon vous, vous n'urinez pas par-dessus les remparts, mais vous hurlez, heureusement que vous n'avez pas réveillez tout le château.

- Bon sang ! Faut vous le dire en quelle langue ? Je réponds aux loups !

- Mais quels loups ! Je n'entends rien !

Comme par magie, résonne dans le lointain un hurlement de loup. Merlin lève le doigt pour le faire remarquer.

- Alors , observe le druide.

- Bon ça va, bougonne le roi. J'ai entendu.

- Vous voyez, ce n'était pas du flan.

- Je vois, je vois, mais vous allez arrêter de répondre aux loups avant de réveiller tout Kaamelott.

- À ça je ne peux pas. Tout bon druide qui se respecte dois…

- Ça va, ça va, je connais le couplet, coupe Arthur excédé.

- OOUUUHAAAAOOOUUUUU , hurle Merlin.

- Mais ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire !

- J'y peux rien c'est instinctif !

- Donc vous allez continuer à hurler toute la nuit ?

- Possible, ça dépend des loups.

Arthur réfléchit un moment.

-Et si je vous trouvais un endroit où vous pourriez hurler tout le reste de la nuit tranquillement, ça poserait un problème , demande le roi.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Allez, emballez c'est pesé !

Le roi retourne se coucher dans la chambre de sa maitresse.

- C'était quoi ces hurlements , questionne Demetra.

- Dormez. Rien de bien important, répond le roi en si glissant dans les draps avec un large sourire.

Le lendemain matin, le roi de Carmélide, Léodagan, fait sa visite matinale des cachots du château. Il passe devant plusieurs cellules occupées en affichant un large sourire ou en faisant le geste de la pendaison. Subitement il s'arrête devant la porte d'un cachot avec de grands yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous , s'exclame Léodagan.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, répond Merlin piteusement.

- Hé ben ! Ça doit être une sacrée pour que vous vous retrouviez ici ! Alors, c'était quoi ? Vous avez mis le feu à une partie du château ? Un truc du genre ?

- Non j'ai juste répondu aux loups cette nuit, annonce le druide en haussant les épaules.

- Ah ! C'était vous tout ce raffut ! Ben vous avez de la chance ! Si ça avait été moi, je vous aurais tranché la gorge ! Vous pouvez me croire.

- Ben ça oui. Tout de suite les grands moyens. Mais bon sang ! Je suis un druide, je me dois de répondre à la nature !

- C'est ce que vous dites. Bon, vous voulez sortir , demande Léodagan la main posée nonchalamment sur la garde de son épée.

- Oui. Mais pas tout de suite. Je vais attendre encore un peu.

- Comme vous le sentez.

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
